The Wallet
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: The AD1 members kidnapped Celia, and the St. Trinian's girls go to rescue her. But Annabelle's rescue tactics are more... unsual than the rest of the girls.


"Annabelle!" Bianca burst through the doors to Annabelle Fritton's bedroom at St. Trinian's School for Young Ladies; her eyes panicking and her voice yelling, "Annabelle, AD1 took Celia!"

"What?" Annabelle sprung out of her chair and ran over to Bianca, "What do you mean they took Celia? How did they get Celia?"

"Took her right off the street! They knew she was connected to you and St. Trinian's, so they stole her when she and I were coming back from our afternoon in town. I chased the truck for two whole blocks before I lost 'em." She did look rather winded.

"Well, then get everyone together, Bianca. It looks like we're about to conduct a rescue mission." Annabelle smirked at the chance of dragging AD1, and their obnoxious leader Piers Pomfrey, down once more.

Bianca nodded, "I'll go get my tongs."

Twenty minutes later the older girls of St. Trinian's were covered in war paint and all had their choice weapons in hand as they stood in front of the AD1 building, "So, are we going to go in or what?" Bianca asked, snapping her tongs a few times for emphases.

"Wait a minute. We don't want to run in there without a plan." Annabelle said, then called everyone into a huddle and began to explain her plan.

"…and if we don't do something about it now, we could all be in trouble. Not to mention all the animals and plants that will be destroyed. AND our lives will be affected too because—"

"SHUT UP!" Piers roared. He had been listening to the little environmental activist ramble on for ten minutes now, and he couldn't take it anymore, "Global warming is a myth! So quit talking about it!" He rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, rubbing his temples.

"Global warming is NOT a myth," Celia shrieked, "You've been brainwashed by the government to believe that there is no inherent threat!"

Piers rolled his eyes and crossed the room to the little girl who was chained to the wall by her wrists, "Stop. Talking." He looked threateningly in her eyes and Celia shrunk back and closed her mouth. He picked the wrong girl to kidnap to lure the St. Trinian's girls to AD1. But, he knew the girls well enough to know that they wouldn't just leave Celia, no matter how annoying she was, in his hands for much longer. Then once they showed up, he'd capture Annabelle and get the information he wanted from her.

The candle light flickered across the stone walls of the AD1 meeting room and Piers walked over to the mirror and examined himself in the dim lighting. He flattened his silver hair and straightened his black suit jacket; nothing says 'you will do as I say, woman' like a clean-cut appearance. He looked around the room impatiently; what was taking those girls so long? Piers threw another look over his shoulder at Celia. The girl was staring back at him with a look on her face that suggested she wanted to say something more about global warming, "Don't speak." He reminded her and she looked away again.

The door to the room burst open and the girls from St. Trinian's crowded into the room. All ten of them had a different 'weapon' in her hand; if you called lacrosse bats, sling-shots, and an odd pair of tongs weapons. Annabelle Fritton stepped to the front of the pack and put her hands on her plaid skirt covered hips, "Hello again, Pomfrey."

Piers tried not to laugh at Annabelle's confidence, "Well, Miss Fritton, aren't we being brave today."

"Annabelle!" Celia yelled from where she was chained. Piers shot her a look and she shut up again.

"We're taking Celia home," Annabelle said, all the other girls behind her were nodding and putting on mean faces.

"And what if I say no?" Piers was ready and willing to let Celia go, but he needed Annabelle first. She had the information he needed.

Annabelle strode forward until she was standing directly in front of Piers, "I'm afraid this is nonnegotiable." Then she did something Piers did NOT see coming. Annabelle leaned forward and kissed him. Hard.

The girls all gasped, but Annabelle ignored them. Piers was in shock, but he didn't have any time to react before Annabelle had walked him backwards and down into a chair. She crawled up onto his lap and, never relinquishing her hold on his mouth, she started undoing his tie. Piers tried to get his fingers up the front of her shirt, but Annabelle forced his shoulders up against the back of the chair, limiting his range of motion. With her hands pinning his shoulders, her hips pinning his legs, and her mouth pinning his, Piers was totally trapped. But he didn't care; he was too wrapped up in the salty taste of Annabelle's kiss.

He was so wrapped up, in fact, that he wasn't focusing very much. All he felt were the lips moving frantically over his face and neck, the blood rushing quickly through his veins to his waist, and the silk gliding over his wrists. Wait! Piers's eyes shot open and he began to struggle, but it was too late. His hands were tied tight behind the chair and he was trapped. Annabelle stopped kissing him and sat back on his knees; both stared at each other, breathing hard as their pulses cooled. Annabelle smiled evilly and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out the key to Celia's shackles.

"Thanks, Piers. I think we'll just take Celia and leave now." Annabelle stood up to face her friends, who were all staring at her with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. Annabelle wiped the corners of her mouth and said, "What? I got the key, didn't I?"

The girls all just shook their heads and helped Annabelle unlock Celia's chains, "You stupid girls! You won't make it out past everyone else!" Piers yelled as he shook his bindings violently.

"Oh, I think we will," Bianca stepped forward threateningly, but before she could do anything, Annabelle spun her around and pointed her towards the door. All the girls ran out of the room and down the hall. All of them except Annabelle, who paused in the doorway. Then, she strode over to stand in front of her captive.

"Back for more?" Piers was still angry, but he couldn't resist teasing the little minx.

"Oh shut up," Annabelle rolled her eyes and mounted him again, pressing her still throbbing lips to his.

Piers tried to get his hands free; he refused to let her tease him again. When he got free, he was going to do something with the pent up sexual energy she'd instilled in him. Whether that's where she was headed or not.

Annabelle reached her hands into his suit jacket, then pulled back very fast and whirled out of the room, pausing only to wave his wallet high in the air and give a playful wink.

Piers hung his head, "Damn it." There was a lot of cash in that wallet.


End file.
